Forgotten Fantasy
by BloodBlackHeart
Summary: Katherine hears something while waiting for Michael to wake up. She can't help investigating and making her own fun with the boy... Dark themes
1. Motel

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

* * *

><p><strong>Forgotten Fantasy<strong>

* * *

><p>Jeremy and Katherine got bored waiting for Michael to wake up so they decided to go and get some sleep. There was a motel nearby and they got two rooms. Katherine lay on her bed for the night watching a Desperate Housewives rerun with disinterest. There were no bars nearby. There was nothing anywhere. She was beyond bored. She decided to go see if Jeremy was up but when she switched off the TV and focused her enhanced hearing she heard sounds of soft moans and she couldn't help a devious smirk from appearing slowly on her face.<p>

She slipped out of her room silently and slipped into Jeremy's room without him noticing. He had the lights off so she stood in the shadows and watched as he rubbed his hand over the bulge in his pants. His eyes were closed and small involuntary moans escaped his mouth. Katherine watched as he unbuttoned the top button in his jeans. She watched him slide the zip down. She watched as he pulled his jeans down over his hips. Katherine figured this could be fun.

Katherine's eyes widened a little when he freed his cock from his boxers. He was endowed. Seriously. Jeremy's hand slid down his shaft and he stroked softly. Katherine felt herself growing wet as she watched the boy. She couldn't really help herself any longer. She walked towards the bed and Jeremy's eyes snapped open and his eyes widened a little and he froze his hand actions. Katherine knelt on the bed and crawled up over him and he watched her wide eyed.

"What are you doing?" He whispered and she gave him a sexy seductive smirk.

"Making my own fun." She replied then slapped his hand away from his cock and took hold of it and he groaned involuntarily at the contact.

"You look like my sister." He stuttered wide eyed and she laughed a little.

"No. _She_ looks like _me_. Just relax." She said as she stroked and Jeremy knew how wrong this was but it felt so good. Her delicate fingers ran up and down his cock and Jeremy shivered when Katherine ran her thumb over the sensitive head. "Tell me, Jeremy, have you ever had a fantasy that turned you on so much... but was something you felt like you could never ask anyone for?" She asked him huskily and Jeremy gulped.

"Why?" He whispered.

"I'm over 500 years old. There is _nothing _I haven't done." She smirked at him.

"Are you saying..." He trailed off and she gave him her most devious smile. Jeremy knew she was dangerous... but that only made him harder. Katherine thought about it. She loved trouble. She thought that giving this young man a crazy night of fantasies could be interesting.

"There is nothing else to do for miles. Tell you what? You can do whatever you want to me on the condition that I get to feed on you." She whispered in his ear as she stroked a little faster and Jeremy tried not to sputter. Truthfully, getting bitten _really _turned Jeremy on. He was fine with that.

"You can bite me as much as you want as long as you don't tell anyone about this." He said and Katherine smirked.

"Alright." She nodded her head. "Now, what do you want?" She asked him. Jeremy could barely form a thought.

"Take your clothes off." He said and she smirked at him. She pulled her top over her head and took her jeans off at vampire speed leaving herself in only her bra and her thong then she continued to stroke him. Jeremy grabbed her by the hips and straddled her over his thighs so he could reach her. He slipped his hand between her legs and pushed her underwear to the side then ran his finger through her folds eliciting a small moan from Katherine. He slid his finger further down her core then slipped a finger into her.

Jeremy moaned involuntarily at how wet she was. Katherine rocked her hips against his finger so that she was in essence, riding his finger while she continued to stroke him. She decided that she needed more contact so she moved up his legs a little then took hold of his hand and moved it to her breast. Jeremy reached around and unclipped her bra and tossed it on the floor then ran his fingers over her nipples. Katherine then moved the tip of his cock along her wet folds and Jeremy groaned at the sensation. She moved it to her entrance then sat down and Jeremy moaned loudly at how tight she was around him. Katherine rocked her hips as she rode him and Jeremy rolled her nipples between his fingers making them harden.

"God, you're big." Katherine moaned and Jeremy couldn't help a self-satisfied smirk from appearing on his face. Jeremy got a wave of confidence and he surprised Katherine by flipping their positions so that she was on her back. He removed his cock from her then slid her underwear down her legs and tossed them on the ground. "So when's the dirty fantasy part going to kick in?" She asked him teasingly and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Alright." He said huskily. He grabbed her hips and rolled her over onto her stomach. He brought her up to her knees and she chuckled as she supported her weight on her hands.

"Much better." She said.

"Mmm, we'll see." He replied and her lip twitched with amusement. He was a teenage boy. She could imagine what one of his fantasies was. Jeremy grabbed his cock and entered her to lubricate himself then he pulled back out. He moved his cock up to her ass and rubbed the tip of his cock against her back entrance to lubricate the area. He moved his arm around her waist and let his hand wander down to her clit and he rubbed circles against it and she moaned. He figured that she might be Katherine, but he still wanted her to enjoy it. He moved his cock forward into her ass gently and Katherine bit her lip at the sting. He guided his cock fully into her then moved back and forward gently to stretch the area as he continued to pleasure her with his hand. After a few seconds he pulled back and thrust into her as he kept rubbing her. "Good?" He asked.

"Mmhmm." She replied. Jeremy took that as the go ahead. His thrusts grew faster and harder and he groaned at just how tight she was around him. He kept rubbing her clit and Katherine moaned as her climax started to build. "Harder." She gasped. Jeremy took back his hand and held her hips and pulled them into him every time he thrust. He went hard. He went fast. He slammed as roughly as he could. Katherine had always been into pain with her sex so she was incredibly turned on. She moved her own hand down to rub her clit while Jeremy ploughed into her ass. Moments later her climax built and her body started to shake. She hit her peak and she screamed at the intensity of her orgasm. She slumped down on the bed and Jeremy pulled out of her. He was nowhere near done yet. He moved her onto her back and she was visibly surprised to see that he was still hard. She found human men rarely lasted longer than she did.

"Need a minute?" Jeremy asked her and she chuckled.

"No." She replied amused. He'd had his fill of her ass so he lifted her legs over his shoulders and slammed into her entrance. "Fuck." She moaned. Katherine was stunned at how amazing in bed the boy was. He had stamina and his cock was enormous, especially at the current angle because he was in so deep... she was now contemplating making him her new plaything. Jeremy built up his pace and soon he was slamming fast and hard again. Katherine was admittedly shocked at how long he'd lasted. She wanted to test him so at vampire speed she flipped their positions so that she was riding him. He held onto her hips then she started to bounce. She built up her pace and soon she was riding him at vampire speed. Jeremy moaned loudly at the incredible sensation. Katherine had expected him to shoot his load as soon as she got her speed up but he hadn't... she was seriously surprised. "How are you lasting so long?" She asked as she rode him and he chuckled.

"You're not the first vampire I've fucked. I learned a couple of tricks to keep up my stamina." He said though he was barely coherent in all honesty. It just felt so good. "I'll cum as soon as you bite me." He mumbled and Katherine was surprised but strangely pleased that he enjoyed the bite. She was certainly enjoying _him_. Her own orgasm started to build up again and when she was close she leaned down and he turned his head to the side. Jeremy allowed his build up so that he would cum when she bit down. Katherine allowed her face to change and in all honesty it turned Jeremy on. Seeing her like that reminded him that it was Katherine. It had been kind of weird... though still hot... he was really going to have to think about that one. Katherine kept riding him and she smelled his neck and Jeremy knew it wouldn't be long... She hit her peak and she bit down and Jeremy groaned loudly as he spilled his seed into her. Katherine slumped down on top of him when she was finished then rolled over to lie beside him.

"That was amazing." Katherine gasped and internally Jeremy was shocked that he could satisfy _Katherine_. Katherine _definitely _wanted to fuck the Gilbert boy again... but she knew he'd over think it and would be against it, especially considering he was still dating the witch. She spotted his vervain bracelet and had it off at vampire speed.

"What are you..." Her eyes locked with his.

"You will go to sleep. When you wake up in the morning, you will not remember that we had sex, you masturbated, that's all. This compulsion will be released when I say 'remember' directly to you." She compelled then Jeremy passed out. Katherine replaced his bracelet, redressed herself then stood up and looked down at the sleeping boy. She leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Until next time, lover." She whispered then in a blink, she left his room.


	2. Woods

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Thank you to my beta Starzee!

* * *

><p><strong>Forgotten Fantasy: Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Katherine knew the boy had dumped the witch and she found she was pleased. She'd thought about him a lot and she was looking forward to when she let him have his memory back. She'd been watching him from a distance and knew he took random walks in the woods. She felt that might be the perfect time to make her move.<p>

Jeremy walked through the woods in the early afternoon. He knew it wasn't particularly safe to do that what with all the chaos surrounding Elena but he'd always enjoyed it and he'd be damned if he was stopping it just because of stupid Klaus. He was lost in thought when she appeared in front of him. His first thought was Elena but she wouldn't have appeared out of nowhere, certainly not with curled tresses and a dress that short.

"Katherine." He said and it was obvious that she was pleased that he knew the difference instantly unlike the Salvatore brothers.

"Remember, Jeremy." She said and he was instantly hit with the memory of the motel. He remembered having sex with her, he remembered how incredible it was, he remembered being more turned on than ever before, he remembered how amazing sex with her was and he wanted to feel that again. He walked right up to her and pushed her against a tree which visibly surprised her.

"Show me your face." He said and she allowed her fangs to elongate as her face changed into it's demonic form. Jeremy was turned on by the vampire visage so much that his dick hardened immediately. Katherine heard the increase in his heart beat and she knew it wasn't from fear. It was something she admired about the boy, he knew no fear. "So why did you let me remember?" He asked her arching an eyebrow in question.

"I want you again." She said and Jeremy was very pleased by her answer as he was rather flattered considering she'd no doubt had thousands of lovers but she wanted him specifically.

"Now?" He asked her and she gave him a wicked smile.

"Unless sex in the woods bothers you." She teased and he let out a humourless chuckle.

"It doesn't." He replied then crashed his lips to hers. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she kissed him back and pulled her flush against him. He carefully ran his tongue over one of her fangs and she couldn't help the little predatory growl into his mouth in response to that little action. That turned her on immensely and her core moistened in anticipation. "Be careful, I think Elena might have slipped vervain into my food." He mumbled against her lips and she was a little surprised that he warned her instead of her finding out the hard way.

"Let me check then." She said then let one of her fangs pierce his lower lip and she sucked it into her mouth. Jeremy groaned a little at that and he prayed that his sister hadn't done it because he was so looking forward to the bite. Katherine swallowed down some of his blood then smirked against him. "Guess little Elena forgot." She said and Katherine saw his pleased expression.

"Good." He replied then kissed down her neck while he unzipped her tiny dress at the back. He let the dress slip down her body until she was before him in just a bra. He groaned at the fact she wasn't wearing underwear. He unhooked her bra and let it drop to the forest floor so she stood before him in only a pair of black leather boots. He trailed his tongue down her chest and sucked her nipple into his mouth while one of his hands roughly took hold of her hip and the other slipped between her legs. He plunged a finger inside her and she moaned as her eyes closed at the feeling of his finger moving back and forth inside her.

"Get down on your knees." She instructed.

"I will. But not yet." He said then bit her nipple just as his finger trailed over her clit and she moaned loudly at the unexpected pleasure. Part of her didn't like that he defied her but the other was ridiculously turned on that he had the balls to do it. He deliciously rubbed her sensitive nub as his tongue trailed across her chest to the other breast and he flicked his tongue sensually over her nipple resulting in it hardening in his mouth. Katherine just about lost her mind when he bit the other nipple while maintaining the incredible rhythm of his fingers.

"Fuck." She gasped and Jeremy smirked against her skin. His tongue trailed down her stomach and he playfully bit her hip bone and Katherine shuddered. She had no idea how this boy was so able to turn her into mush as that was no easy feat.

"What do you want?" He asked against her thigh on his knees and she moaned as he put his finger back inside her.

"I want to sit on your face." She said and he chuckled.

"Then do it." He replied and she moved her hand to his shoulder and pushed him so that he landed on the ground on his back. Her heels touched his sides as she walked up his body. She crouched down and rested one knee at either side of his head as she positioned her core over his mouth.

Jeremy moved his hands up to grab hold of her hips then he ran his tongue along her inner thigh heading towards her wet heat. He sucked one of her lips into his mouth and swirled his tongue then did the same with the other side and Katherine shook with the lack of contact and the need she felt for stimulation. He flicked his tongue once against her clit and she gasped then he hardened his tongue and stuck it inside her and bobbed his head to fuck her with his tongue and she moaned. He did that for a few moments then replaced his tongue with his finger and finally moved his tongue to her clit and her body burned with desire at finally getting the stimulation she wanted. He lapped his tongue against her clit while his finger went faster and faster inside of her.

Katherine grabbed hold of his hair with one of her hands and she couldn't help moving herself up and down against his penetrating finger as her orgasm built. He swirled his tongue a little faster and she physically shook from the pleasure as her hand knotted in his hair. She shoot then her peak hit and she moaned loudly at the pure bliss her body felt. He lapped his tongue against her until she finished then grabbed hold of her hips and she found herself on her back on the ground with him kneeling between her legs. He unzipped his jeans and pulled down his boxers and jeans freeing his aching cock. Without a word, he grabbed her legs positioned himself then slammed into her and she moaned at the feeling of his very well endowed length filling her up.

Jeremy leaned down over her and took in her vampiric face as he thrust back and forth inside of her. She held onto his back tightly as she enjoyed his roughly movements against her. His pubic bone hit off her clit every time and soon she felt another build up and was shocked that he turned her on so much that she was nearly ready to orgasm again. He went fast and he went hard and Katherine's legs squeezed against his sides as she trembled and moaned. He kissed her again and she tasted herself against his lips. She panted unnecessary breath as he kept hitting her spot deep inside of her over and over again. She felt her body calm just before she moaned loudly. He tilted his head just as her orgasm hit and she bit down into his neck and fed from him just as her mind-blowing orgasm hit and he followed her into oblivion as being fed from was the ultimate for him.

When they were finished, he slumped against her as she lazily licked the last drops of blood from his neck. She was _very _surprised when he placed a small kiss at the side of her neck as she wasn't expecting any form of affection from him. He pulled up to look down at her and her human face had returned. He figured it should have been weird because of Elena but it wasn't. Katherine didn't look the same to him.

"Don't leave it so long next time." He said to her and she smiled at him deviously and was so pleased by his reaction.

"Can you handle fucking me more regularly?" She asked him and he smiled a cheeky smile then leaned down and kissed her. He was still inside of her.

"Can you?" He smirked and she blinked in surprise. What was this human boy doing to her?


	3. Sleepover Part I

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Thank you to my beta Starzee and for all the wonderful reviews! I hope you like this chapter and one reader requested that Katherine return the favor so as requested she does ;)

This is Part I of a two part chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Forgotten Fantasy: Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Katherine literally could not stop thinking about the boy. It was such a strange thing for her because he treated her differently than all the other men she'd ever had. He was rough, did what he wanted <em>while <em>still being respectful, considerate and at times a little affectionate. She found herself getting a little attached to the boy and normally that would never happen. Normally, that would be her cue to get the hell out of the situation but she couldn't. She didn't want to.

It had been two weeks since their first encounter in the woods and they'd slept together four more times since. Once in the Grill bathroom, once in the school, once in the B&B and they had another round in the woods – though that time it was up against a tree.

Jeremy got home from school, dumped his bag on the couch then grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. He wandered upstairs to his room and was surprised to see Katherine lying on his bed and she was pleased to see an instant smile appear on his face.

"Hey." He said closing the door.

"You seem pleased to see me." She replied and he chuckled.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked her as he kicked his shoes off. She just watched him with curiosity. He went over to his bed and climbed up on it, lifted up her leg so that he was in-between her legs then leaned over her and kissed her. She kissed back immediately and put her hands at his sides then he pulled up to look at her. "Hmm?" He asked.

"Hmm what?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't I be happy to see you?" He asked and she blinked in surprise.

"Do you... like me or something?" She asked him sceptically and he gave her an amused look in return. Then a chuckle.

"Obviously." He replied and he saw the surprise on her face. "Why are you so surprised? I thought you were used to men falling all over you?" He asked with a smirk and she smiled that wicked smile at him.

"I am." She replied. "You're just... different than my usual men." She said and he arched a brow in question.

"How so?" He asked when she didn't offer an explanation.

"I can't read you the way I can other men. You continually surprise me." She said and he smiled a little at that.

"Well, what do you want to know?" He asked her and she looked at him in contemplation.

"Do you think you could ever feel something for me?" She asked and he nodded.

"I already do." He replied surprising her. "But if you want me to feel something more for you, things are going to have to change a little bit." He said and she frowned.

"Change how?" She asked.

"I don't only want to see you for sex, Katherine." He said and she was visibly surprised.

"Then what do you want?" She asked.

"To spend time with you. Get to know you. There's a lot more to you than meets the eye..." He said leaning down to kiss her. "And I want to know what." He said and her stomach twisted a little but it wasn't exactly in an uncomfortable way.

"Klaus still wants to kill me, Jeremy." She countered and he laughed a little.

"I'm not talking about some lame date at the Grill that he'll find out about, Katherine." He teased and she couldn't help a smirk. "He won't find out that you're here. I promise." He said softly.

"So what exactly do you have in mind then if not a date?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Stay here with me tonight." He said and she looked surprised.

"Other people live in this house with you." She pointed out.

"Yeah, but Elena is staying with Caroline tonight and Ric's going to the Grill to have a drink with Damon so he won't be in until late." Jeremy replied.

"He told you he's going for a drink with Damon?" She asked curiously.

"No, he just said he was going to the Grill for a drink but that means with Damon even though he's pretending to hate Damon at the moment." Jeremy explained and she chuckled.

"Only pretending?" She asked amused.

"He is so irritating but I think it's impossible to genuinely _hate_ Damon." Jeremy said and she laughed.

"He has a certain charm." She smirked.

"So are you staying?" He cocked his head to the side and she thought about it.

"Only if we can order pizza. I have a notion for it." She said and he chuckled.

"Done." He said then kissed her again and she deepened the kiss and ran her hands up the sides of his shirt touching his skin. In a flash, their positions were switched and Katherine was on top of him. She unbuttoned his checkered shirt and trailed her tongue over the skin of his chest and stomach as she made her way down his body and he moaned in anticipation. She saw the crotch of his jeans bulge and she smirked as she unbuttoned his jeans then freed his throbbing cock.

"You should know, I rarely do this." Katherine said to him with amusement gracing her face and he gave her a small smile.

"You don't have to if you don't like it, you know." He said and her stomach did that thing again.

"I'll like it with you." She said and the surprise was obvious on his face that she would say something affectionate like that. Katherine realised that she'd slipped up on her usual plan never to reveal too much so in a flash his dick was in her mouth and he groaned at the sudden sensation. Her hand moved to cup his balls and she rolled them between her fingers as her experienced mouth licked and sucked around the head of his dick. She took hold of his shaft and slapped his dick against her tongue a few times in a naughty way and Jeremy shuddered underneath her at how sexy he found it. She licked up and down his shaft then in one move, she deep throated him and he grunted in pleasure at the feeling he'd never felt before – no girl had ever managed to fit that much of him in their mouths before. Katherine hummed lightly as she bobbed her head up and down and Jeremy's hands fisted in his sheets. She increased her speed to vampire speed and Jeremy's muscles locked all the way down his body.

"Katherine." He moaned.

"Hmm?" She questioned around him.

"I'm going to..." He stuttered and she sniggered at him coming so undone beneath her ministrations. She worked her hands and her mouth and bobbed her head and she knew that he was close, but he liked the feel of the bite when he came so she moved the hand that had been massaging his balls to his inner thigh, she curled two fingers a little and spaced them apart then just as he neared his climax she roughly pressed her nails into his skin so that he would have the little two sharp pains to replicate fangs and he cried out as he shot his load down her throat and she greedily swallowed him down considering cum was a human body fluid so it was almost as nutritious for her as blood and she had to admit – she loved making him scream her name...


End file.
